1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can be assembled easily and method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method. As of 2008, the USB specification was at version 3.0. Previous notable releases of the specification were 0.9, 1.0, 1.1 and 2.0. For improving the transmission rate of USB 2.0 connector, USB 3.0 connector adds two pairs of differential signal contacts and one grounding contact being based on the USB 2.0 connector. The transmission rate of the USB 3.0 connector is 5 GB/s, and the USB 3.0 connector is compatible to existing standard USB 2.0 connector.
However, with rapid development of the electrical industry in recent years, even the USB 3.0 connector can not be satisfied the transmission request of the electrical peripherals, and with increasing the transmission rate of the traditional connector, the contacts and other components of the connectors are added at the meantime. However, as the electrical peripherals are smaller than before, the assembling space for the electrical connector is smaller too which result in that the production of the electrical connector is more difficult to control.
It is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector and method of making the same for solving above problems.